


By My Side

by Gryphonheart



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Succubus, alluding to sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonheart/pseuds/Gryphonheart
Summary: A short non-canon drabble about Regis and the Succubus of Beauclair
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: this is decidedly not canon, and I did zero research on succubi before writing this. My headcanon is that she will die without sex, and that's the only way to kill her. Yes, I made Geralt mean. I might turn it into a fic later, who knows :) Hope you like it  
> ~ Ro

I am forced to travel with the witcher and his companions after being taken from Beauclair. I will die, if unable to mate and absorb that most primal life, but the group has no care for this. The nights are cold and I am slowly feeling the toll of no sustaining energy, beginning the slow process of withering. 

The kind vampire offers to share warmth for the nights as we travel. He looks at my human torso and my horns and cloven hooves, and somehow sees not the monster that others see. He becomes close.

Travel is so far from any town or city, I will die soon. The vampire, Regis, is inquiring why I seem sick and have the scent of death. I wonder if I should tell him. It seems he is not favored by the witcher or his friends, either. Why does he keep their company?

The minstrel they call Dandelion seems kind, but the witcher has forbidden his lover to speak to me, afraid, perhaps, that I may beguile him with my glamouring. I am too weak now to glamour anyone. I will die soon.

Regis has worked out the cause of my pallor, being intelligent as well as handsome. He asks me about my kind, and if I must specifically mate with humans to survive. That, I do not know, and I tell him as much. He is the only one in the group who has cared to learn my name. I am called Eyraina.

Regis has been gone for two days, and I will likely die alone. I have never considered myself proud, but I refuse to beg the witcher for my life.

He returned this evening. He says he had gone to learn how to help me, and has offered himself, to bring me back to life. I am not one for pity, but cast a delicious meal in front of a starving beggar, and the result is predictable.

Regis is a kind and gentle lover. He kisses me with a tenderness I have never experienced from a human. I have no fear of his fangs, for my only death is brought about by starving. Though, they are pleasant to feel on my neck in the throes of passion.

Afterwards, he holds me gently. Caressing me, as one would a lover. He tells me of his plans to visit the Isles of Skellige, and asks me to accompany him. He says he will force the witcher's hand to let me go.

It has long since passed, and we walk the shore together. Regis holds my hand in his. Is this what love feels like?

_I've been walking, walking these shores all my days  
But with you by my side, I am walking on the waves_

**Author's Note:**

> The two song lines at the end are from _Walking on the Waves_ by Skipinnish


End file.
